The Gentle World
by val'tanelle
Summary: AU Season 1 Everyone was quiet. Princess Euphemia and Zero have reappeared on stage after five minutes. As they approached the center stage, bringing good news for all, Zero was shot—dead.
1. The Death of Zero

**The Gentle World  
By Himig**

**Summary: **Everyone was quiet. Princess Euphemia and Zero had reappeared on stage after five minutes. As they approached the center stage, bringing good news for all, Zero was shot—dead.

**Author's Note:** Story's been sleeping in the computer. I revived it and now here it is. I know the latter part sucks :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

**Warning:** Plenty of philosophies and reality so don't dream too much.

**

* * *

The Gentle World**_  
Stage 1: The Death of Zero_

_

* * *

  
_

"…It's been several months since Zero died from a mysterious gunshot. Millions of witnesses, from the audience and viewers, heard no gunshot. There was complete silence as Princess Eup—excuse me, Euphemia, former princess of Britannia, and Zero approached the center stage…"

"…Experts confirmed of no gunshots from investigation of the recorded tapes. Euphemia was cleared from suspicions for clear evidence that Zero was still alive seconds before the gunshot in their reappearance…"

"…Revolts that started since Zero's death continue violently all over Area 11. The Order of Black Knights have made little move since Zero's death. Have their leader's death stirred confusion in the Order? Would the Black Knights seek revenge, or continue to fight and to join these revolts…"

The Governor-General of Area 11 shut off the large plasma television. Her ill patience could not tolerate the news flashing by every channel. She pushed her back against the back of the seat followed by the crossing of her legs.

"Princess," her knight called, partly concern of the rage festering inside of her.

"They make it sound as if a hero died!" she growled. "He's a terrorist!" Her curled fist came in contact with the wall with a bang. "…and Euphie…Euphie, she…!"

How her sister could have done this? The princess was angry at her sister. This anger would fleet soon out of her genuine love for her, but she let it surface and bubble dangerously in her face. The warrior-princess doesn't know what to do with her sister anymore, but she will do something…somehow, definitely.

What angered her more was her brother's approval. Her brother knew she was in charge of this Area. Regardless of his intellect and political status, her decisions are what matters. Euphemia thought of simply getting through her nose and ask their brother's approval though. Prince Shcneizel hadn't said anything about the matter, but Cornelia felt like he wasn't going to rise too soon. He wasn't responsible after all. Cornelia was, Princess Cornelia.

The screen hanging above the television lit up. The beep sound alerted the princess and her knight of the call.

"Princess, there was suicidal bombing at Shinjuku!" the voice said with other beeping and ringing from the computers in the background.

Cornelia shot up from her seat. "What?"

"They aren't the Black Knights, Princess."

"More terrorists," she snarled. "Guilford!"

The princess made her way, followed by her loyal knight.

* * *

Her pale, newly-scratched, inexperienced hands throbbed and shook. She clenched on a handkerchief to ease the pain. It felt painful. She dug her hands close to her stomach and curled her chin to her knees. She sat on the corner of the abandoned, broken house in Shinjuku Ghetto.

A shadow appeared by the door. The light was blocked by the young man. He entered. Bits of his appearance were revealed through the light that sieved through the broken windows. He approached the pink-haired girl at the corner.

"Euphie," he called gently. On his hand was a hot cup of bitter tea, one that Euphemia didn't really like, but she needed it. Euphemia smelled the familiar scent, but she raised her head for the familiar voice.

"Suzaku," she said, smiling. Her hands were still buried in her red shirt. Euphemia's face glittered with her smile despite her dirty face. Her hair was tied in a single, high ponytail, but her curled bangs partly covered her forehead. Even though her clothes were no longer full of fashionable cloth, she still looked like a princess as ever.

Suzaku smiled back. It looked like she was fine. He approached her, knelt down and offered her carefully the hot cup. Suzaku watched her look bitterly at the drink. She blew it a couple of times and drunk it in three separate, heavy gulps. She was revolted, pulling out her tongue as she shivered from the bitter taste.

"Thank you, Suzaku," she said, handing him back the empty cup.

"Euphie, you should leave this to me…"

The former princess only returned his concerned look with a smile. Even though Suzaku was wearing green visors, she can still see through it to see his green eyes.

"No, the leader has to make the first move, or no one will follow."

This was an odd comment from Euphemia. She sensed this by Suzaku's reaction. "That doesn't sound like you…" He was alarmed by his own words, realizing what he said. "I-I mean, saying something…enigmatic like that!"

Euphemia giggled. "I know. I got it from someone…well, I think I did."

Suzaku stood up and pulled Euphemia up. Euphemia flinched upon contact on her scratched hands, but she moved her legs quick enough to cover it up. This wasn't good enough to fool Suzaku though.

"Euphie!" he said, alarmed. He took the initiative to pull her hands out. Even if she was still a princess, he would do the same. Suzaku's concern for Euphemia was simply on a different level.

"It's nothing serious!"

Suzaku checked again and again. She was right. Her hands were actually quite okay. It was bleeding on a few parts, but they were scratches. They were reddish too, but Euphemia rarely did any handwork, so her hands were still new at this. His concern didn't disappear though.

"You shouldn't overdo yourself," he told her.

Euphemia glared softly at the floor. "I'm not overdoing myself," she said quietly. Her head turned. "Yet, I'm already…" Euphemia's eyes narrowed determinedly, looking at Suzaku. "Suzaku, don't insult me! I have yet to reach my limit!"

Suzaku was taken aback, but not too long. He smiled, nodding. Euphemia's tough glare melted, smiling awkwardly.

"It doesn't suit me, does it?"

Suzaku shook his head, trying not to laugh. "No, no! It does."

Euphemia laughed. "You're not taking me seriously!"

"I am!" he defended, laughing.

"You're laughing!"

But both of them had laughed already and no one had a complaint about it. The only exception was perhaps the newcomer. His voice surprised them because his footsteps were so quiet.

"Princess, it's time."

The two were silenced, looking at the young, skinny boy. He wore a student's uniform, bearing the emblem of Ashford. Suzaku seemed to be displeased with the coming of the boy, not for the reason of being disturbed.

"I'm no longer a princess. Just call me 'Euphie'," Euphemia said to him with dripping patience. She wasn't at all annoyed by the boy like how Suzaku was quietly so. She left Suzaku's side, coming close to him. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

The boy's apathetic eyes were the same in the tone of his voice. "That isn't a problem. I told the president I had to leave early in advance."

"That isn't really what I mean…" Euphemia answered, trying to smile. She sometimes felt bad for this boy, as if he was used to this sort of thing. "You should be in school, studying and finding cute girls to date."

Suzaku was amused by Euphemia's statement, unable to hide his smile as he looked at her. He was probably more amused for the fact the boy couldn't answer. Euphemia spared him though with a nod. It was time to get going.

"You can go back to your school now," Euphemia said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be in a place like this."

The former princess disappeared, leaving only two young men in the abandoned house. The young boy's violet eyes followed Euphemia until she left. Suzaku was glaring at him. Unable to pretend anymore, the boy acknowledged him with his own glare.

"Euphemia will need your help, Kururugi."

Suzaku didn't respond. He left, passing by without any words. He can feel those eyes following him as well as he followed Euphemia.

Suzaku's eyes were rimmed with red for a split second.

He didn't trust Rolo Haliburton at all.

* * *

No man can serve two masters, yet the small country known as Area 11 carry with it two banners, two names, and two people. One was the flag of the proud Holy Empire of Britannia, a ferocious dragon and a cunning serpent in constant scuffle to be superior, one that lives through the empire's code that have ceased stagnation. The other flag is the equally proud Japan whose strength and unity have brought its name as one of the greatest country known.

The island was known as Area 11 and Japan. In it are the Britannians and the Japanese.

A small country with two masters and a single figure who seek to create understanding through the growing hegemony of the races. Though equality is especially served for once-known Elevens, the hegemony still exists, whether a Japanese is rich or poor, the Japanese has its own system of who is below and who is above. And there is the system of the Britannians, the system the Japanese refuse to be absorbed in.

The hegemony only thickens in the thin ice. The debt on the smiles of the Japanese is overdue. The time will come when the price to be paid may bring new tears. Very few are exactly ready, no matter how indifferent they are to the situation. The wound Zero left – the man of miracles and justice – is still fresh.

If only Zero were still alive.

"You're just like Clovis."

She gasped at the abrupt subject about Clovis. She knew very well that her brother killed him. She had forgiven him in his heart, but the name created a whirl of confusion. Clovis? And she knew there was a gun on his hand, offered to her to shoot him.

"Everything is perfectly clear now," he continued. If it were perfectly clear, it certainly didn't show on Euphemia's face.

"Zero will die, then miraculously reborn. The people will love him for it. People are _most_ susceptible to miracles, not logic, you see."

He nudged the gun forward. It slightly clicked, making its presence in the dark room known, telling her to take it around her fingers, to check if she doubted what it was. Then a thought would stir in her head, just like what he thought – then point it at him.

"Now…take it."

If those were true, if his ideas were true, it certainly didn't show on Euphemia's face.

"Huh?"

"There can only be one Messiah. When they see that you're a fake, the people will—"

* * *

"The Eleven's getting beaten up pretty badly…"

Lelouch Lamperouge looked at the said Eleven. He knew the man on his knees was an Eleven, though figures surrounded the person like towers. He stared at scene blankly, hearing haunting ushering from the Britannian crowd that refused to raise a finger and point at the brutal battering.

"How sad. I really enjoyed the Eleven's sweets. And they were awfully cheap, too…"

"He's so young, too. That's too bad…"

An electricity tickled Lelouch's nerves as each word whispered airily in his head and his eyes refusing to look away from the reality.

Weak, powerless, useless.

"_A DEAD MAN HAS NO RIGHTS!"_

He stared at the Eleven, hearing the haunting murmurs.

These Britannians…disgust him!

* * *

The man felt agony pierced in his eye, a knee dropping to the ground.

"Lelouch!"

At the instant she came close and knelt down in worry, he shoved her away.

"STOP IT!" he roared. "Don't you _dare_ cast your pity on me!"

Her eyes followed him as he stood up in his own power, a gloved hand on his left eye. She remained sat down, somehow stunned.

"I don't need your charity!"

Euphemia stared at the face contorted of unbridled anger.

* * *

"What should we do?"

Lelouch Lamperouge looked at the subject of trivial matter. An Eleven.

"He should have just stayed quiet…"

"Yea, and now he's getting beaten up."

Murmurs from strangers blew through his mind as the scene played in front of his face, the reality.

"How sad."

"_WHO PROVIDED YOU WITH THE CLOTHES YOU WEAR, THE ROOF YOU LIVED UNDER, OR THE FOOD YOU EAT?"_

These Britannians…

* * *

"I will make it happen on my own! To that end, you will be my Pilate!"

The gloved hand left and a red glow sparked on the left eye.

"EUPHEMIA DE BRITANNIA!"

* * *

Prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

The murmurs spoke.

"He's doing very well considering his mother just died."

"And his sister was crippled and blind too."

"She was of no use in politics, anyway…"

"But his mother was just a commoner."

"Shh, we should keep quiet. He's already trying his best."

The murmurs laughed.

* * *

"I have relinquished that name," she quickly stated. Seeing that Lelouch was surprised, she gathered her strength. She stood up and remained strong and formal, her princess appearance genuine.

Euphemia didn't know what has been haunting Lelouch, but she couldn't question him right now. She needed him, and so does Japan.

Her resolve has to be strong, no matter how much it pains her to know of her ignorance of the seven years that Lelouch suffered.

"I expect the mainland will announce it shortly," she said. "but I have given up my right to succeed the throne."

He was stunned. His face was with confusion…and pain. It was difficult for him to understand, but there was something in his gut that tells him he has an idea, a strange intuition, that he feared would crush him.

"Why?" he asked, holding his breath. "Because you've accepted Zero into your heart?"

She lightened up to a smile. "I made you participate in my little endeavor, so surely…you expect something in return."

It showed that he have seen something. His eyelids stretched, revealing more to her how much he realized. Emotions not from his anger broke up, but an expert in the field, he stowed them away. He shrugged the mistake in his face by looking away, calmly replying.

"You gave it up so easily. Did you do it for me?" His voice dripped with a thought that raised an objection or doubt, something Zero would do.

Then she giggled.

"You're self-centered, as always," she commented. Her smile just broke out. She'd chide herself later for reminiscing now of all times. "I did it for Nunally."

Euphemia turned around, now recalling how she now stands here and the reason for her resolve. The floor was marble. Her eyes found them interesting as she told him of the thoughts in her heart.

"She told me that if she could be with her brother, that was all she needed."

On that faithful day, she could have welcomed them both back to the homeland. Schneizal would be glad, and so would Cornelia. There would be so many things to tell to each other and surely, those days spent would spare a time for a chess match between her brothers. Her heart fluttered excitedly, but Nunally…

"That's why?" he asked ridiculously.

But Nunally didn't need any of bits of the precious past. Surely she wanted to meet Schneizel, Cornelia, and she wanted to meet Euphemia again. But the times in the past weren't what she sought. She'd give those up, those sweet innocent times, for him.

"That's what made up my mind," she answered, turning to him again. It seems strange, strange enough to make the genius man frown in confusion.

"I asked myself what is really important in this world. Lelouch, I haven't given up anything that I really, truly treasured – ah, don't worry. I haven't told anyone about you…"

He broke to a smile.

"Hmph…haha! And Cornelia?"

"Well, it's not like we'll never see each other."

"You're such an idiot."

Euphemia's eyebrows dropped a fraction.

"A moron," he went on.

Slowly, her forehead creased, but she knew what he said was true. He has every right to. In shame, she brought her head down. What was she supposed to say now? She thought it was fine to be a bit open with feelings than logic. Euphemia knew logic was his language and her words about her heartfelt emotions were something like a funny joke.

"Well, I've never managed to beat you at study or at play, but…"

"Well, it's not exactly how I envisioned it, but I really would have gotten all I want."

Euphemia held his breath. This was a new direction she saw. Finally, he looked at her – with a gentle smile.

"When I think about it, you were Euphie long before you were Deputy Vicereine or the Third Princess."

He…was acknowledging her.

"If I'm just regular old Euphie," she said as calmly as she could. "will you help me?"

Euphemia offered a hand – one which he frowned about. Her heart continued to beat rapidly. She doubted herself, but there were many hopes on her. She has to believe. Moreover, she needs to believe in him.

The Special Administrative Zone must…

"You were my most worthy opponent."

She felt the gloved hand squeezed her hand.

"You win."

Then Euphemia didn't realize just how far she leapt that to see the new land on the other side surprised her like a vague silhouette in her dreams reintroducing himself.

"We'll work out a way to make this Special Administrative Zone of yours work," he said with a strong and stern voice, but Euphemia only felt warmth in her.

"And no," he added. "I won't be a subordinate."

"Of course not!" she answered, letting out a girly squeal. She held onto the hand hang in mid-air with both her hands and held it tightly and securely in a ball as if a fragile fairy of hope slept inside. "Thank you…thank you, Lelouch…thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you…thank…you, Lelouch. Thank you…"

Lelouch was caught surprised, though he expected nothing less of Euphemia, whose eyes glittered with sparkly tears. "Euphie, we can't have you announce something as important as this in tears," he said gently with a touch of humor.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a chuckle, sniffing softly and drying immediately her tears.

"Here," he said, offering a rather girly handkerchief, a palm-size white cloth with rosy, pink borders.

She thanked him, accepting it, and keeping the handkerchief clutched tightly by her fingers. With a nod and a refined posture returning to the princess' composture, Lelouch followed her lead. He carried the mask that was strangely lighter and put it on his head once more. He thought the air inside the mask created breeze from the salty seas. The light outside beaconed them to come and a new day greeted them.

"Lelouch," Lelouch heard Euphemia whisper. She appeared brighter with a smile and saw the hand on her side raised towards him.

"Erm…won't they get a strange idea?" But even though he said that, he held onto that hand and they walked together to face the people.

Everyone was quiet. Princess Euphemia and Zero had reappeared on stage after five minutes. As they approached the center stage, bringing good news for all, Euphemia felt the hand heavier and suddenly out of grasp. The fairy of hope did not glow from inside their cupped hands as it vanished as if it was never there. The gap between the two hands widened and the handkerchief she clutched dropped like a leaf to the ground.

There was a thud from a bulk that dropped and a chorus of screams and gasps. Euphemia turned to her side, suddenly lost in the new land she stepped in.

Zero was shot – dead.


	2. To Those Left Behind

**The Gentle World  
By Himig**

**Summary: **Everyone was quiet. Princess Euphemia and Zero had reappeared on stage after five minutes. As they approached the center stage, bringing good news for all, Zero was shot—dead.

**Author's Note:** I forgot. I'm not REALLY good when it comes to the technicalities. So don't expect a detailed battle or anything knightmare-related. I'll probably just skip them haha.

I'm not quite detailed either. I kind of just rush the chapters. I'm not really serious about the fic…yet, maybe xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

**Warning:** Not proofread…OH NO.

**

* * *

The Gentle World**_  
Stage 2: To Those Left Behind

* * *

_

Blue eyes followed the school shoes noisily walking with haste against the sparkly clean floor of the hallway. In deep contemplation, the said eyes stared with very few blinks. The young woman with beautiful blond hair and curls let out a heavy sigh that no one could hear unless the walls grew ears. She glanced out at the windows of the school, somehow imagining the azure sky to be something completely different from what she had known.

The Special Administrative Zone of Japan was growing to be a success, but the built peace for the Elevens…or Japanese was still shaky ever since it was established. There were those who clung to Princ…to Euphemia and to Zero, who was dead for months. The SAZ started around area in Mount Fuji and now stretched to Tokyo settlement and near its vicinity. The SAZ was now coming close to Shinjuku…

Then there was graduation. In seven days, she was to leave the school and to marry the Earl.

Milly Ashford stopped in front of the doors of the Student Council room. She knew there would only be one person inside. It wouldn't be proper to be as gloomy as he is, would it?

"GUUTS!" her voice resonated in the room, defeating the banging of the dual doors.

The boy who was slumped seriously on the chair amidst papers and a single radio stood up abruptly. "PRESIDENT!" Rivalz called out, suddenly in tearful joy.

"Yo!" Milly greeted impishly. "We've got plenty of things to do for the last day of school!"

Rivalz shook tearfully. "You…you mean…President's graduation!"

Milly felt herself shake, but there's nothing she could do about that. She swayed her hips to the right, crossed her arms, and cracked a smile. However, a noise from the radio interrupted whatever she was about to say.

"…Just now at Shinjuku, six consecutive suicidal bombing occurred. Rescue operation to quell the fire and save survivors has been going on for forty minutes. Princess Cornelia herself arrived at the scene…"

"The princess?" Rivalz wondered aloud.

"That's because Euphemia's by the ghetto," Milly said.

"Oh…"

It was this kind of terrorism that proves there were those who clung to Zero and resists Euphemia's SAZ.

"Hey, President…"

"Hm?"

"You're really…"

Milly didn't answer for a while. She shrugged her shoulders casually. "There's nothing I can do about it. Besides…" Milly viewed the empty Student Council room, from the computer at the corner to the cabinet full of costumes and memories. "Everyone's moving on…"

Rivalz sighed heavily, slumping to the table. "Man, things still feel so strange!" he whined. "As if Kallen being part of the Black Knights wasn't shocking enough. Nina went off to help SAZ, and of course Suzaku's there, too with Euphemia…and Shirley…" he sighed again. "Shirley just went off to 'soul search'."

Milly giggled. "To chase her loved one, of course!"

Rivalz remained quiet, pushing buttons on his cellphone. His eyelids dropped a fraction. Even Milly's façade broke a bit.

"But Lelouch is…" he muttered weakly. He straightened up a bit, slowly, and leaned on the chair. "I mean, it's been months since…and even Nunally…"

Milly went over to sit on the edge of the table. She looked at the ceiling, being the sky she's always been familiar with.

"Shirley's really a good girl. She'll look for the one she loves no matter what, even though she couldn't probably say _it_ if she finds him again. Lelouch…he can't die yet. He can't leave Shirley like this. I just hope it isn't too late for them to be happy together."

Rivalz stared at the President, feeling uneasiness in him as she said this. Not because he thought Lelouch was dead already, but because of the realization Rivalz have lost the chance as well. Even if he still has a week, he just couldn't do it.

The focus of the two was suddenly redirected to the radio. Though no images could be projected, the second surprise coming from the reporter along with the gasps they could hear from the background, caught their attention.

"What…an unexpected event happened! The Order of Black Knights has reappeared!"

* * *

The crowd by the train station gathered under the sky. They were once pointing at the smokes from the buildings victimized by the bombings, but the new black small airship in the sky was the new spectacle. It was smaller than an airplane, but swift like a jet and carried with it an insignia no one has seen for almost a year: the Order of Black Knights.

Amongst the crowd came a young woman with strawberry orange hair. Her heart skipped a beat at the twist of fate, the pure coincidence and sheer luck. She held her breath not at the spectacle of the reappearance of a ghost, but at the opportunity that suddenly appeared before her.

"The…Black Knights…" she muttered breathlessly. "…finally!"

Shirley Fenette broke into a run, now making her way to the ghetto, where, no doubt, the Black Knights and the former princess of Britannia would meet face-to-face.

* * *

The scene where the bombing took place was bursting in activity. When the airship landed, the Black Knights commenced rescue operation with the Britannians. It wasn't taken very kindly, even with Lady Kaguya's presence.

"And I suppose Britannian's pride come first before people's lives?" Lady Kaguya scorned with her usual childish smile.

"It's a matter of honor for us, Lady Kaguya. The idea to be saved by the hands of bloodstained terrorists is the same as asking for help from the devil."

"A-ra! Princess Cornelia, I _did_ expect to see you here!"

The princess frowned further. Behind her were her troops while her knight stood beside her, scrutinizing the re-emergence of the ghosts around. "I suppose the Black Knights are behind the terrorism for another grand reopening."

Lady Kaguya clasped her hands. "Hmm…I thought it was timely for us to come to help, but _untimely_ for our reappearance, isn't it?"

"I'm not here to chatter," Princess Cornelia snapped impatiently. "You are a terrorist group. If you do not state your claims, then I would have my men to shoot you on the spot."

"How rude," Lady Kaguya remarked, sighing. "Ms. Euphemia would make a more hospitable welcoming."

The name angered the princess. "I have enough of—"

"Please stop arguing," came a familiar voice that shook Princess Cornelia. "There are lives to save."

Lady Kaguya's smile grew, turning to the newcomer. "I'm glad you're much more sensible than you're sister, Ms. Euphemia."

The said princess has just arrived from a cab, followed by Suzaku. Euphemia showed no signs of surprise from seeing her sister and the Black Knights again in one place. Suzaku, on the other hand, was shocked. He could assume Cornelia was here because of Euphemia. She'd be naturally concerned if terrorism happened near where Euphemia was, but for the Black Knights to suddenly reappear? And right where they were?

Suzaku then was able to make out one figure from the Black Knights. With red, short, spiky hair and blue eyes he could see despite the visors was Kallen Stadtfeld…or rather, Kallen Kouzuki.

"Governor," Euphemia addressed, making Princess Cornelia straightened up, as to not show any impression to the people of being shaken by her sister. "I'd like to lend my help for the matter. I request that the Black Knights be taken into consideration for now because of the situation."

"I will not allow terrorists with ambiguous intentions to step near injured civilians," Cornelia responded with ease and firmness.

"They are here for the rebuilding of Shinjuku Ghetto, I believe," the former princess answered, glancing at Lady Kaguya.

"That's correct," she nodded. "Shinjuku Ghetto has a painful sentimental value on the history of the Black Knights. It is Shinjuku Ghetto that became the catalyst of the formation of Black Knights and where Zero first appeared. Many of us would like to lend a hand on rebuilding the ghetto, as well as honoring our deceased leader." She addressed the people behind her, who they could be seen nodding even though they remained motionless.

"A monument of Zero is to be built in the ghetto," Suzaku spoke for the first time. "Like you, Princess," he addressed the governor, which didn't please the princess and appeared she tasted something quite bitter. "I do not approve of Zero's terrorism, but he showed his final act of willingness for peace in the end."

Princess Cornelia gritted her teeth. She couldn't stand the Black Knights or her sister's knight, but Euphemia was always a factor to reconsider about.

"Very well," she stated emotionlessly. "Six buildings require men for the rescue operation. Evacuate the people inside and extinguish the fire! The medical troops have arrived with me near the royal vehicle. Take the injured there."

With that, the princess left, wishing not to be in the presence of her sister in unease, and especially the Black Knights.

* * *

It took all morning to clean out the fire and take the injured to the medics. There were less than a hundred fatalities from the bombings, which isn't as tragic from previous suicidal bombings. Investigation took place along with the cleaning up of debris on the roads, which was now all on the government's shoulder. Princess Cornelia reportedly left, no longer reappearing even though her long enemy, the Black Knights, finally reappeared since their leader's death.

Euphemia was the host for the Black Knights, who indeed came for the purpose of helping her in her project. Some Britannians who work under Euphemia was in unease, while the Japanese were of course, overjoyed, greeting the heroes with no questions at all.

Lady Kaguya answered the media with the same answer she gave Princess Cornelia, but gave no reply to other questions why they remained silent for the past months and if they plan on continuing Zero's wish on SAZ. Funnily, no one has asked if they were now aware of Zero's identity after assumingly being responsible for his funeral.

Later that afternoon, the Black Knights joined Euphemia's staff for lunch as Euphemia invited them so. Being the president of the project, she hosted Lady Kaguya in a more private room, isolated from the others.

Meanwhile, a core member of the group wandered around the ghetto, where unpainted humble buildings once again stood and plants were generously planted. She knelt near a sprout and caressed it sweetly.

Kallen smiled. The wind tasted so sweet.

Kallen was smart – she was an honor student. She was considerably pretty too, with blessed assets on her chest, and of course, a strong pilot and fighter. With her sharp sense, she knew someone had walked behind her and could predict who it was.

"Shouldn't you be with your princess, Suzaku?" Kallen said coldly, but soon sensed something different – 'Suzaku' was panting.

Kallen turned around and saw not Suzaku, but yet another person she didn't expect to see. Kallen could tell who sported the long orange hair anywhere.

"Shirley?"

* * *

"How's the Special Administrative Zone going on, Ms. Euphemia?" Lady Kaguya asked conversationally.

"Wonderful, but very tiring," she answered with an innocent smile. "I'm sorry if the food isn't top-class." She looked down at the Japanese food with a name she could not recall. Her bowl was round, filled with sticky rice and the platter was full of large shrimps and various vegetables. On another separate dish were the sauces.

Euphemia looked up again. "Suzaku cooked them," she added teasingly.

Suzaku could not help but look embarrassed, standing behind Euphemia like a knight he should be.

"My cousin, cooking? Ridiculous! But being Zero's wife, I've seen even more ridiculous things," Lady Kaguya responded, eating the Japanese cuisine with chopsticks.

Euphemia giggled. "How is it ridiculous? I'll say; it's quite convenient having a knight who could cook."

Lady Kaguya echoed Euphemia's fun in the silent teasing at the embarrassed knight. She knew the topic about Zero wasn't to be discussed at least until the meal became cold and silently praised Euphemia for dodging it, despite how tempting it was.

"Suzaku was a typecast of an uncouth boy who has no manners. He was far from anything feminine, and I didn't think he'd be anywhere close to someone so feminine and beautiful."

"I hope you meant that someone is me."

"A-ra! It's going to be troublesome if it were someone else…" Lady Kaguya drank the hot bitter tea. She continued to hold her true face, but with secret intentions. "Even though I'm Zero's wife, I didn't mind if he were with other women…A hero has to satisfy his desires, after all. I even let him sleep with Ms. C.C.."

There were three gagging noises, one of which Lady Kaguya did not expect. She blinked innocently at Euphemia, the former princess who choked on her food and gagged by shock, perhaps.

"Ms. Euphemia, is everything fine?"

Lady Kaguya was still a growing girl, but she was a fine woman by heart. She could read faces and hearts easily, especially an upset female.

She didn't expect to see it all over Euphemia, now holding on the utensils tightly.

Lady Kaguya bowed her head slightly, a melancholy smile now on her face.

"Ms. Euphemia."

The atmosphere changed and Euphemia's reddish face changed to her fair skin. The two had stopped from concerning themselves with the food.

"Yes, Lady Kaguya?"

"I was among the few who were with Zero until his death." Lady Kaguya's hands fell on her lap and her eyes were on the edge of the humble small table that did not even have a cloth on top. Her fingers were stiff, only to fidget at the droplet of water it felt. "He told us to support you, no matter what. He told us we'll be happy…"

The teenager sobbed. "I'd be happier if he were…alive!"

The man who was behind Lady Kaguya could not hide his expression. Everyone knows of Lady Kaguya's antics, but rarely do they see her appear like a true teenager. The man gave her a handkerchief, which she accepted with a thanks.

Euphemia nodded silently, starring at the scratched, reddish hands on her lap.

"I'd be happier too, if he were alive."

* * *

"Shirley, why…"

"Kallen," Shirley said quickly. "You're part of the Black Knights, right?"

Kallen was no longer keeping it a secret, but why was she asking?

"Ah," she nodded cautiously.

"You were with him all the time, right? Since everything?"

Kallen had every right to be suspicious, especially with the way she was asking. But the question was like an arrow that hit her in the heart. A single image of a man jumped in her mind – a masked man who she looked up to, greatly admired, and have always followed. She was enthralled by his words and miracles. Her face would make a rare glitter, like a little girl who found her prince, though she felt that she has done nothing to him but to watch and follow.

But her prince – the king have always called her 'queen'.

She has always been with him all this time, even until his death.

"I was," she answered resolutely, standing straight and formal.

"Then…" Shirley took her hand. Kallen could see Shirley's eyes full of determination. "Tell me…everything about him, about Lelouch."

The soldier's eyes widened. Her instant reaction was to pull away from the girl, whipping her hand away and taking a step back. Shirley was puzzled with the respond. Kallen stared at her with a gaping mouth as if she has been touched by filth.

"Le-Lelouch?!"

* * *

There were those who clung to Euphemia, and those who clung to Zero.

There were those who clung to the living, and those who clung to the dead.

There were those who clung to the present, and those who clung to the past.

But Zero is immortal – a symbol that will live forever.

Zero was not dead.

"Where's Euphie?"

Andreas Darlton frowned at the said Princess' knight. "She accompanied Zero with the Gawain to the Black Knights' vessel," he answered dryly.

"WHAT? Why didn't you stop her?" he demanded.

Darlton looked away, obviously disappointed. "Shouldn't you be by her side?"

Suzaku was taken aback. He frowned, cursing at himself. Without another word, he left to chase after Euphemia.

* * *

"You're taking him to the AVALON?!"

It was the tenth time the witch had heard the yell from the channel.

"We don't have any better medical equipment with us right now," she answered sharply, chagrin at the immature, panicked voices raining from members of the Black Knights. Of course, this member was probably the worst, being Zero's number 1 fangirl.

* * *

Kallen could only watch C.C., piloting the Gawain, fly through the sky with the shot Zero and Princess Euphemia on its mechanical hand. The feeling of helplessness sank into her. Not even her piloting skills or presence, if her Gurren could fly with the FLOAT system, could save Zero.

For the people, their hope was shot down right in front of their eyes. For Kallen, she lost a special man in her heart.

The pilot's sulking – tears that threatened to leave from her eyes, was interrupted by the sight on her monitor of Lady Kaguya who bolted right through the stadium – filled with raging Japanese and Britannians who, without Euphemia's presence even though she has given strict command of peace, are willing to shoot them down.

"Kallen," came Ougi's voice. "We need to pacify the Japanese! If we don't, then there might be a massacre—Kallen!"

But Kallen launched her Gurren to the stadium. "Sorry, Ougi, but I have something to do right now." She turned off the channel, knowing she'd feel guilty if she heard more of Ougi's words. She departed out of Gurren immediately once arriving at the base of the stadium and tracked Lady Kaguya.

Aside from her, it was Lady Kaguya who has so much concerned for the masked man. She has a haunch she'll be able to do something if she followed the young girl.

Kallen silently stalked Lady Kaguya, catching up to her quickly, and almost lost sight of her when the onslaught of cries and yells from the Japanese deafened her ears. She glanced at the sight where each have stood up, throwing the Britannians insult in angry tears and have spotted a soldier taking aim at one already. Her instinct came in, but Lady Kaguya's disappearing black hair amidst the crowd alerted her. But then the other story went on, narrating that a gunshot echoed that silenced the crowd. Kallen ignored the narrator with a pained heart and ran after Lady Kaguya.

More than the Japanese, she needs…

It was where the Britannian officials were mostly gathered, surrounded by officers, where she found Lady Kaguya. Kallen would have been told off, if not for the lady who was in tears and pulling a familiar knight by the arm.

"Lady Kaguya!" Kallen cried out. It was Suzaku who Lady Kaguya had confronted.

Lady Kaguya was deaf to Kallen's cry, having already ignored even at the guns pointed at her.

"Suzaku, take me with you! You're going after Princess Euphemia, right? Then let me go! My—Zero, Zero needs me!"

This wasn't probably the first time Suzaku heard her cousin throw a tantrum right out, though she was more passive when he last remembered her. He could guess Kaguya became a fan of Zero from his so-called miracles, all of which involving nothing but bloodshed and war. Suzaku can't help but throw his cousin a cold look at the thought, despite the situation.

"I'm in a hurry," he replied emotionlessly. He tugged Kaguya off his arm, but the girl pulled in an odd gathering of strength.

"NO!" she screamed. "I'VE GOT TO SEE HIM. I NEED TO BE WITH HIM! Take me along, or are you willing to let another man die…YOU MURDERE—"

It wasn't Lady Kaguya's behavior for throwing a tantrum like a child in public that shocked both Kallen and Suzaku. Suzaku's stunned expression struggled to break as Kallen intercepted between the two. Suzaku felt the demon's fingers released his frozen arm and Kallen glaring at Suzaku, who didn't notice the peculiar new behavior.

Kallen tried her best to look firm, but Lady Kaguya's action shook her quite badly.

"Lady Kaguya, allow me to accompany you. Suzaku," she said. "Let us go to Avalon on Lancelot."

Suzaku's jaw dropped at Kallen whose head bowed down humbly or shamefully – he didn't know anymore.

"Please!" she begged with a strong voice.

"All right," he whispered, regaining his composure. There were several outbursts from the Britannians around him, which he ignored. This was obviously a sign of disrespect, but the Britannians obviously haven't acknowledged the fact Suzaku held a higher position as a knight than them.

Kallen took Lady Kaguya by the hand aboard Lancelot's hand. She looked at the princess of Britannia, who continued to cry and shake.

Seeing Lady Kaguya – who was so matured and composed now in a crying fit, was a bad omen.


End file.
